halofandomcom-20200222-history
Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus
.]]The '''jetpack' is a user-operated jet engine mounted on the back, solely used by the UNSC. Unlike the Thruster pack, which is a maneuvering unit used on deep-space missions, the jetpack is used for atmospheric flight. Halo: Reach A type of unidentified UNSC jetpack is one of the seven Armor Abilities that are available in Halo: Reach.Halo: Reach - Multiplayer Trailer[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 06.18.10] Advantages *The jetpack can be used for travel purposes, as they may bypass any need to walk up many different staircases, ramps, etc by flying up to the destination. *Flying up high is also effective in combat; when an enemy has a short-ranged weapon, but the wielder of the jetpack has a mid to long ranged-weapon, they can fly up high and be out of range of the enemy's weapon. *The jetpack is a great tool for defending a flag carrier, because the flyer can swoop down on anyone trying to kill the flag carrier. *It can be used to disorient opponents by flying directly above them and attacking. They may be unaware of where the attack is coming from and die due to being unable to find their attacker. *Jetpacks can be used to perform 'Death from Above' manouvre, in which the jetpack-using player jumps from a high distance towards the ground, (for example, off the top of the Spire or from the side-seat of a Falcon) firing the jetpack at the last second to prevent death. This technique allows jetpack users to make quick surprise attacks that have the potential to defeat multiple unaware foes. Disadvantages *If the player using the jetpack flies too high without noting the fuel depleting, the player will fall from the height and be harmed, possibly dying upon impact. During the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta this could be countered by crouching just before impact, but requires precise timing. *Players using the jetpack are prone to being attacked by ground forces if they are unaware of their surroundings. If the flying player's shields are taken out whilst they are still in mid-air, there is a good chance that the player will die. To prevent this, players should always be aware of their surroundings and motion tracker before they take off for long flights. *The jetpack is still affected by the range of many weapons. The MA37 Assault Rifle or other short-medium ranged weapons will still have the limited range and power, thus greatly reducing the attack power of the jetpack user. *When in flight, the jetpack makes a lot of noise. This makes enemies immediately aware that there is someone in the area using a jetpack. *A player who uses the popular bumper jumper button layout may find it difficult to aim while taking flight due to the fact that the player must take their thumb off the right stick to press the X button(which is used to activate all armor abilities on the bumper jumper setting). Trivia *The Jetpack is the first propulsion equipment made available to the SPARTAN and Sangheili multiplayer models. The only similar equipment seen was the jetpacks on the Sangheili Rangers in Halo 2 and the Jiralhanae airborne troops in Halo Wars, Halo 3, and Halo 3: ODST. *In Halo: Reach, weapons stored on the player's back when the jetpack is equipped appear to be stored through the thruster casing. *If your Jetpack is stuck, you can survive by switching Armor Abilities. However, this is only possible in Forge and possibly campaign (though the latter is extremely unlikely). *Jetpacks are used frequently by Bullfrogs in the campaign of Halo: Reach. *The Jetpack is one of the three Armor Abilities that can be used whilst firing your weapon, next to active camoflague and hologram. Gallery File:Reach Jetpack.png|A SPARTAN using the jetpack. File:Reach MPBeta Jetpack02.png|A SPARTAN taking flight. File:Reach Jetpack.jpg|The Jetpack in use. File:DeliverHope - ThomJetpack.png|Thom-293 using a jetpack during a battle against the Covenant. Reach 1840061 Full.jpg|ODST Bullfrogs in action with Jetpacks. Reach Jetpack.gif|A Jetpack being used in Multiplayer spartain flying jetpack Appearances *Halo: Reach Sources Category:Human technology Category:Equipment